Libre
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: tout simplement irésumable mais je vais quand meme essayer. L'histoire se passe dans un village au bord de la cote. Dans ce village habite un jeune étrange. Un jour un étranger débarque dans ce village...


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW et « il est libre Max » de Hervé Cristiani

Genre : song, yaoi, 1+2, et… et… a c poooo T_T 

Shinny : -_- 

Chtite : ké fais la toi Oo c Ki qui s'occupe de ça d'hab Oo

Shinny : *innocence incarné*

Chtite: je le saurai un jour je le saurai è_é

Shinny : mé oui c ça maintenant va dodo ^^ tu fatigues ^^

Chtite : missante T_T

Disclamer : g a mon actif une muse toujours innocente même avec la patte dans les croquettes (Shinny : c po moi ké bouffer les croquettes blanches et croquantes au goût vanille qui étaient dans le placard de gauche au second étage), une qui est portée disparue a cause de la première (Shinny : g rien fait moooiiiii) et une autre qui pionce pour l'instant (Shinny : comme d'hab koi) vous voyer un g-boy dans le lot ? po moi T_T

Note : j'adore cette chanson ^^ mais vraiment vraiment ^^  

Libre

Dans un petit village à côté de la côte, habite un jeune homme comme on n'en voit une fois par siècle. Ce jeune homme se prénommait Duo. 

_Il met de la magie, mine de rien, dans tous ce qu'il fait_

Il a le sourire facile, même pour les imbéciles 

_Il s'amuse bien, il n'tombe jamais dans les pièges_

_Il n'se laisse pas étourdir pas les néons des manèges_

Il vit sa vie sans s'occuper des grimaces 

_Que font autour de lui les poissons dans la nasse_

C'était un adolescent souvent pris pour un libertin dans ce milieu côtier. Parfois pour un démon pas les étrangers à cause de la couleur de ses yeux. 

Il souriait toujours. Il disait qu'un sourire valait tous les joyaux du monde alors il souriait. Personne n'avait jamais vu autre chose qu'un sourire sur son visage. Qu'il soit doux, triste ou joyeux cela restait un sourire. 

Il arrivait que des personnes venues des grandes villes viennent le trouver pour lui demander de travailler avec eux. Mais il refusait toujours. La ville ça n'était pas comme ici. Dans un village tout le monde se connaissait. Pas dans les villes. 

Les citadins essayaient pourtant de l'emmener avec eux. Lui faisant miroiter des rêves de grandeur, de célébrité et de richesse. Mais Duo est riche. Plus qu'ils ne pourraient le croire. Il a son sourire. Il a son cœur pur. Et il est libre.

Il se fichait de ce que l'ont disait dans son dos. Pour lui ça n'était pas important. Il détestait le mensonge. Lui ne mentait pas. Mentir apportait le malheur. 

Il est libre Max ! Il est libre Max ! Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler 

La nuit on pouvait le voir sur les côtes près de la mer. Assis les cheveux au vent, le regard perdu dans l'océan. Lorsqu'il la regarde debout on pourrait croire qu'il vole. Ses cheveux formant des ailes imaginaires aux couleurs du soleil bruni. 

Il travaille un p'tit peu quand son corps est d'accord 

_Pour lui faut pas s'en faire, il sait doser son effort_

_Dans l'panier de crabes, il n'joue pas les homards_

_Il n'cherche pas à tout prix à faire des bulles dans la mare_

Il travaillait cela c'était sûr. Mais personne ne le voyait faire. Comme les légendaires elfes, qui nettoient la maison pendant que tout le monde dort. Lui travaille quand personne ne le regarde. 

Le jour il s'amuse avec les enfants ou se repose sous un chêne. 

Le soir il regarde la mer. 

Personne ne sait quand il travaille. Certain pense qu'il utilise la magie. D'autre qu'il a des être féerique qui l'aide. Mais tous on tort. Duo sait seulement doser son effort.

_Il est libre Max ! Il est libre Max !_

_Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler_

Et la nuit, il continue à regarder l'océan. Ces vagues qui se jettent et se brisent sur les rochers. Debout ou assit sur son promontoire ses ailes dorées déployées derrière lui. Il continue à passer pour un ange pour tous ceux qui ont la curiosité d'aller le voir le soir. 

Personne ne peut lui ordonner de faire quelque chose. Il n'essaye pas de faire ce qui ne lui plait pas. Il vit c'est tout. 

_Il r'garde autour de lui avec les yeux de l'amour_

_Avant qu't'aies rien put dire, il t'aime déjà au départ_

_Il n'fait pas de bruit, il n'joue pas au tambour_

Mais la statue de marbre lui sourit dans la cour 

Un jour dans le village arriva un jeune homme. Lui aussi libre. Quand Duo est venu le voir, il savait déjà qu'il l'aimerait.  Le voyait dans ses yeux qui avait la même couleur que l'océan. Il continua à sourire et lui fit le tour du village. Il ne devait pas rester plus de deux semaines.

_Il est libre Max ! Il est libre Max ! _

Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler 

Le soir, on put de nouveau le voir sur le promontoire. Mais il n'était pas seul. Un autre jeune homme, celui qui venait d'arriver était à ses côtés. Ils se tenaient la main, assis, là, sur les rocher, à regarder les vagues se briser sur les récifs. 

_Et bien sur toutes les filles lui font les yeux de velours_

_Lui pour leur faire plaisir, il raconte des histoires_

Il les emmène par-delà les labours 

_Chevaucher des licornes à la tombée du soir_

Avant l'arriver du jeune homme, Duo avait toujours des filles qui le cherchaient. Pour être avec lui elles disaient. Pour ne pas les décevoir, il jouait le jeu. Il les emmenait faire des promenades dans les prairies. Leur racontait ce que serait leur avenir plus tard, à deux. Mais lorsque la nuit venait, toutes ces histoires se perdaient dans l'océan. 

Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit remplacé par un autre. Celui de deux yeux de la même couleur. Avec la même indiscipline retrouvée dans les cheveux en bataille. La même fierté de ne pas être dominé dans ses yeux déterminés. La même douceur dans sa peau de soie.

_Il est libre Max ! Il est libre Max ! _

Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler 

Il n'est plus seul désormais à regarder la mer. Cette nuit là, ils sont deux. Et l'océan est déchaîné. Les vagues se brisent avec brutalité sur le promontoire. Et deux êtres en haut, trempés se serrent l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. 

Comme il n'a pas d'argent pour faire le grand voyageur 

_Il va parler souvent aux habitant de son cœur_

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'racontent, c'est ça qu'il faudrait savoir_

_Pour avoir comme lui autant d'amour dans le regard_

Le jeune homme de l'océan n'est jamais partit. Ils vivent ensemble lui et celui aux cheveux ailés dans ce petit village côtier. Duo est toujours libre. Mais maintenant il l'est à deux. Ensemble ils attirent tous les regards. Ceux dégoûtés, ceux jalousés comme ceux tendres devant le jeune couple. 

Depuis ce jour, les sourires et les rires de Duo se font toujours joyeux. Ses yeux déjà aimant avant, se sont mis à briller de tendresse pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient. 

Il est libre Max ! Il est libre Max ! 

_Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils l'ont vu voler_

Sur ce promontoire à la merci des vents, le murmure de parole tendre se mélange à la furie des éléments en une mélodieuse harmonie. Il arrive d'entendre l'un des deux amants se mettre à chanter. Et alors, la mer écoute. Elle calme sa rage et entend cette musique de l'âme et du cœur.

On dit que par temps de grande tempête si dangereuse qu'elles risquent de détruire le village, les deux amants chantent ensemble. Leur voix se mêlant à la perfection, créant la musique des anges. Alors l'océan s'éteint peu à peu, et ce qui s'annonçait être une tempête destructrice devenait une brise aussi douce et fraîche que celle de printemps.

Dans un petit village près de la côte, deux amants se sont trouvés, se sont enchaînés l'un à l'autre, et sont restés libres dans leur cœur et leur âme. 

Fin

Keimei : mi revoila ^^

Chtite: KEIMEIIII *saute au cou*

Séléné se pendant aussi à son cou

Artemis : Séléné…¬¬

Kymoon : *la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux dans la vague, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, autrement dis, gagatise totalement* … (pour ceux qui comprennent pas, elle est en manque de chocolat, alors elle gagatise au moindre truc kawai)

Keimei : on voit que je suis indispensable* toute fière*

Chtite : c'est plutôt que t'a des fics a écrire toi -_-

Keimei : ouuuiiiinnn personne ne m'aimeeeuuuu

Kymoon : *sursaute en entendant la muse pleurer* Kékisspass ?

Chtite : *caline* mé si mé si

Séléné : *prennant la place de Chtite et continuant les mouvements circulaires ^^*

Keimei : c même po vrai même Shinny elle est missante avec moi T_T

Chtite et Séléné : Oo ????

Keimei : elle m'a enterrée dans un cimetière *chiale* *heureusement que je suis immortel*

Séléné : *traumatisée*

Kymoon : *complétement paumée* 

Shinny : ké vient faire la le « heureusement » ?

Chtite et Artemis : SHINNY è_é

Séléné : *traumatisée bis*

Kymoon : *fouille dans les affaires à Chtite*

Shinny: c po moi g rien fait je savais même po que le cimetière se trouvait a coter de la gare et que la tombe neuf était vide!

Kymoon : *trouve du chocolat* Yatta !

Chtite et Kei : -_________-

Kymoon : *mange le chocolat*

Hécate : *s'approchant de Shinny, s'asseyant, la prenant sur ses genoux et la câlinant*

Shinny : *innocence quand tu nous tiens*

Hécate : *câlinant encore plus*

Kymoon : *regarde les muses* Heureusement que ma muse supporte pas la chaleur et passe son été dans le congélateur, je veux pas savoir ce que ça va être quand elles vont se rencontrer.

Chtite : review please *chibi eyes tout mouillé*

Artemis : Pour l'encourager… on a des muses/déesses/créatures en tout genres non-identifiés à nourrir, syouplé, pour manger T_T des reviewwwwwwwwwws *chibi eyes bis*

Kymoon : Vi review ! *chibi eyes aussi* 


End file.
